


Like I Could Take on The World

by articulatez



Series: The Book of Love (Kinktober 2019) [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Shapeshifting, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulatez/pseuds/articulatez
Summary: Amethyst is Vidalia's muse and everything is hunky-dory and routine until she decides to brag about her shapeshifting abilities.





	Like I Could Take on The World

“Alright, I'm all done. You can put your shirt on.”

Amethyst snapped her leotard back where it belonged: on her body, over the taytays. She'd been posing for Vidalia for three months and it continued to be wild. She could've picked anyone to paint and she'd singled out Amethyst, chatting her up-- uh, chatting with her at one of those beach bonfires. For years it had been Greg and Vidalia and Amethyst, just a casual group, nothing weird, and somehow at present she was tighter with her than Greg, which was ridiculous because technically she'd known him longer. And thinner. And harder. Throbbing hard.

“What're you thinking about that's got you red and staring off into outer space?” Vidalia snickered, spitting her gum out in her palm and sticking it behind her ear. It was great that she was a gross mom.

“Nothing!” Amethyst protested. But she couldn't hide much from someone who was even more of a Betty than her. “Greg.”

“Don't tell me you played Rose Quartz again,” she said.

“Aw, it's not like that. Anymore. Steven's a toddler now, besides, we don't have time for that!”

“'That,'” she said, air quoting. “You mean sex? He must have a pretty big dick for you, of all people, to be gaga.”

I'm not people, Amethyst thought. I'm not a human person and I don't coo and gaga like Steven Universe. But what she said was, “Yeah, he's pretty big, but I'm bigger!” She grabbed her crotch for emphasis and cackled.

“Oh?” Vidalia said. “Since when do you have pelvic equipment?”

“Since it was funny,” she said, and drawled with her most sarcastic smile, “I can shapeshift anything! Why, you interested?”

“Yeah,” she said.

“Wait, what? Since when?” Amethyst demanded hotly. “I mean-- When do you have to pick Sour Cream up from school?”

Vidalia smiled, shut the garage door, and came to stand in front of her with her hands on her hips. “Not 'til three, we've got hours.”

She stared up at her, at a loss. The heat in her form was too much, it was going to come out her ears like a tea kettle complete with whistling. She couldn't think. She couldn't talk. But maybe she didn't need to. Amethyst grabbed her hand and, still blushing, marched her up the stairs to bed.

Greg wanted one fantasy, that was it, and she had loved Rose too so she told herself it was what she wanted. So when she hesitantly asked Vidalia who she wanted her to look like, if there was some crush she had, she could've cried when her friend kissed her on the lips and said, “Be whatever you want. What do you like?”

Living was about weird experiences, and sex was about the weirdest thing. Tastes and smells and mashed-up bodies, and that was if it was done the normal way. That had never been her style. But by and large everything she'd done in bed had been to entertain as much as to make humans feel good. Expressing herself hadn't crossed her mind until this question.

Once, at an aquarium, Amethyst had seen a creature. The sign said it was an octopus, a creature with a big head and eight curling arms. Imagine wrestling with an octopus! She shut her eyes and felt many tentacles extend from her spine and ugh what if Vidalia didn't want this, realized that her shapeshifting was a novelty and she could have anyone she wanted. The seconds were ticking by with nothing happening, no reaction whatsoever, and hot tears pooled and caught in her thick lashes.

A cool touch to her cheek startled her and she blinked quickly. Vidalia kneeled naked in front of her, concerned. She'd pulled her dark blonde hair up in a scrunchy to keep it out of the way because of course she did, and she had a bottle of lube on the pillows, and okay she had interesting breasts spread far apart with long brown nipples like they'd been pulled on, and obviously she was going to look at her-- What was that?

“What is that?” she asked, so surprised she forgot she was crying until Vidalia brushed her tears off with her thumb. “It's the wrong color.”

“Yeah, do you like it?” She laid down. A bright purple penis, slick with lube, came out from inside her, held up straight out of her thick pubic hair by black straps belted around her hips.

“I do!” Amethyst said. “That's why you didn't do anything when I...”

She nodded. “That's right, I was getting things ready for you.”

She noticed other things: a packet of tissues, granola bars, water. “Wow, you weren't kidding. You know there's such a thing as overpreparing.”

“Oh, trust me,” she said softly, beckoning Amethyst down and when she obliged, drawing her close to say against her lips, “I love your spontaneity.”

Amethyst crushed her with a kiss, tonguing in her mouth like it was her first time, flicked at her with the tentacles.

One caressed her hair. One held her back, two held her hands and wrapped around her arms. One wound from the back of her neck and around the front again to lightly squeeze and tilt her chin up, and she gasped and offered up more, more open lips, taking in Amethyst's breath. The gem moaned into her mouth and thought, she needs to breathe oxygen and my tongue is down her throat. She pulled back to let her get air, immediately ashamed. “I'm so sorry, I should've asked! Did I hurt you?”

Vidalia, giving no answer except a hungry whine, lifted her head to kiss again, and slammed her own arms down on the bed. They both wanted this, for Amethyst to explore her, taste her. She'd been other people's fantasy and somehow this amazing human had noticed that she had become Amethyst's fantasy. She knew who she was. She was calm and composed. Not now, though, whimpering and gasping under her. A thrill hit her middle, right above her crevice. She ignored it. She unstuck their locked lips and planted loud, wet kisses on her neck, sucking hard on the side.

“Oh, a hickey, huh?” Vidalia panted.

“Big whoop, you can hide it with your hair.” Grazing her teeth over the forming bruise, she said, “That's what I do.”

Vidalia was easily distracted by kissing, especially with tentacles encircling her face, her neck, the suction gentle enough that the constant roll of them along her skin didn't leave marks. The rest of the tentacles were free for Amethyst to use to explore, stroking her breasts and then wrapping the thin, suckered tendril ends around both nipples. She lifted herself to look at her glazed and, wow, awe-struck expression as she tugged. This time the tendrils came free with audible pops, leaving swollen nipples and yelps ringing in the messy bedroom. She repeated it three more times, each time stretched further and snapped the suctions off harder, and Vidalia threw her head back, crying out, “Yes, oh, Amethyst, what the fuck, what the fuck!”

She reclined by her while she caught her breath, a sunburn blush spread over her upper body. Vidalia touched her breasts gingerly and laughed. “What do you know, I thought they'd be numb forever. You'd be amazed what breastfeeding will do to your nipples.”

She grinned. “I wouldn't know, but it was no BFD. My tentacular pleasure.”

“How about it, then? It's your turn to feel good,” she said. “Do you want to be on top or should I?”

“Hmmm, let me think...” She looped a tentacle each to lift one of her knees to her chest and straddled her waist, clouds of pale hair cloaking their faces. They giggled and Amethyst cleared her long hair with her hands, twisting it into a quick bun so it wouldn't get everywhere while she rode, and chucked Vidalia under the chin. “Saved you from drowning.”

“Mm,” she sighed. “Lucky me. Do I get to save you from anything?”

She thought about it, with her friend pinned arms-to-the-bed and knees-to-her-chest by purple coils and shifted to sink the penis inside her form, pausing with a groan trembling on her lips. “You saved me from boring sex,” she said. It might have been unfair to Greg, who really was her friend and important, but it felt good to say and then let go of the sound and not try to hold back the ones that tumbled out when she rocked her hips.

It was the sight of Vidalia opened for her that pushed her close. She worked a tentacle behind one of her thighs and stroked, finding a vulva in all that hair. Confusing that she had a penis, too. Then again, Amethyst wasn't an expert in human anatomy. She dipped inside with that writhing limb and coaxed her, still riding, hands on her chest as her hips and breasts bounced and helpless grunts came from both of them until they were both coming, Vidalia first and she followed not a minute after. How could she not, it was amazing to see, not awkward like she'd expected.

The glow faded as soon as the tentacles vanished and they were lying side by side, sweat and fluids cooling. “Oh fuck, oh fuck!” she chanted, and began to sob, ran a fist over her noggin and fought the urge to punch herself.

“Hey, what's wrong? What happened?” Vidalia asked. “You're hyperventilating. You need to slow your breathing, what happened?”

“WE DIDN'T USE A CONDOM!” she cried. “GREG AND I ALWAYS USED RUBBERS! I'm going to get pregnant like Rose did and then I'm gonna DIE and I'm not ready to die!”

Screaming let loose enough of the panic that she could breathe like a normal person.

“... My dick is made of silicone. It's not real.” To prove it, she undid the belt and the entire shebang came off.

“Oh.” She sniffed up a string of snot. “So I'm not pregnant.”

“I think you'd have to choose to get pregnant. Greg probably used condoms because semen is a pain to clean up.”

“It is a sticky mess,” she agreed, and smooched her on the cheek. She liked mess like this, everything sloppy with spit and grool, Vidalia's lipstick and eyeliner smudged, and if they had time left she'd ask if she could lick her toe to tits, with an emphasis on twat. She squeezed one of her breasts and added, “Thanks for the pep talk. And the chill bang.”

Vidalia said, “That's what friends and muses are for.”


End file.
